The present invention relates to machine fixtures and pertains particularly to a holding fixture for a drill press or the like.
When attaching an edge finishing strip or frame to a surface piece such as a table or counter top, it is well known to use screws extending at an oblique angle through a concealed face of the frame to the edge for holding the frame strip in place. This provides an arrangement so that the attaching device, namely the screw, does not show from the visible surfaces of the table or counter top. This avoids the necessity of filling and refinishing holes, which in many instances cannot be easily hidden.
There are existing machines for drilling such holes. However, such machines are extremely expensive and not practical for purchase or use by the homeowner-hobbyist and small cabinet and carpentry shops.
It is, therefore, desirable that an improved, simple and inexpensive apparatus for enabling the drilling of oblique holes in panels be available.